Mine
by Castiel's Angel 1996
Summary: Three months ago, Calleigh Baker got drunk at a bonfire and done something she shouldn't have. Now she's carrying Paul Lahote's child. Will he be there to help her or will he bail halfway down the line?


**Hello. Thank you for clicking on my story. Hope you enjoy...**

"I don't know" I sigh, pulling my locker door open. "I haven't been to a bonfire since... you know."

"Just stay away from him, simple" Kim Connweller shrugs, leaning on the locker besides mine. "Come on Calleigh, please, it'll be fun."

I look at her pleading face, her brown eyes wide and her lips in a pout. I roll my eyes, sighing again. "Fine, but you know I can't drink."

"Yes!" she grins, clapping her hands together. "We're going to have so much fun. Oh, and you can sleep round mine!"

"What about Jared? You've been glued to his hip for the past couple of weeks" I raise an eyebrow at her, smirking as her cheeks flame with color.

She shrugs, a dreamy look take over her features. "He makes me feel special..."

"Yuck" I chuckle, shaking my head.

She hits my arm playfully before suddenly becoming sombre. "Have you told any of them yet?"

I shift my focus back to my locker, trying to avoid having to answer. I hadn't. Kim's the only one who knows what situation I'm in, the only person I've had the courage to tell. I'm scared that everyone else would freak at me, blame me for everything and hate me. The event that happened at the last bonfire three months ago... that was a mistake that is now taking over my life.

We used a condom, I made sure of that. We all know _he _wasn't bothered about that. But I wanted to be careful, I thought we were being careful. After getting drunk, going back to his place and then... doing that. And it was my first time, for Christ's sake! Its never meant to happen during your first time.

But here I stand, nearly three months after that bonfire with the smallest bump in history. I still wear baggy clothes though, making sure they don't hug my figure. I wanted the rest of the Reservation to think nothing was different about me. I'll be eighteen in a month and I'll leave school in another three. I just want to keep pretending that everything's normal until I grow to big. Is that to much to ask for?

"No" I tell her, pulling out my English and Maths book. "You're the only one who knows, Kimmy, so please don't say anything."

"You need to tell them, Cal, especially _him_" she says, closing my locker door for me as I put the books in my bag. "Its lunch, you might as well do it now. If it goes real bad, text me and we'll blow the rest of the night off."

"I'm scared" I whisper, my eyes burning as I look at my feet. "What is he calls me a liar or tries to say I'm a slut or something? I couldn't take that Kim..."

Kim sighs, putting a hand on my arm. "Its a risk you have to take, he deserves to know. There he is, go."

I turn around, catching sight of his. He's standing at his locker with Kim's boyfriend, Jared. Their talking, laughing. He's rooting around in his locker, searching for something. I look him over as I walk towards him. He's wearing a tight black top which hugs his chest well and shows his muscles. His jeans hugged him, making his ass look great.

"Paul?" I say, stopping beside him. "Can we talk? In private?"

"What?" he asks, looking down at me.

"We need to talk, its important" I reply.

His chocolate eyes are wide as they meet mine, a look of completely shock in them. "Y-yeah, sure... Jar..."

"Yeah, I got it man" Jared chuckles, patting him on the shoulder. "See you later dude."

"Come on" I say softly, indicating for him to follow me.

I turn around on my heel, not looking back to see if he is following me as I make my way down the hall. I go to the art department, knowing that hardly anyone hangs around there. Pushing open one of the classroom doors, I looking inside quickly to make sure no one is there before walking in.

I tell Paul to take a seat, which he does; sitting on the teachers desk. I lean on the pupils desk in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest. I look at his face and then wish I hadn't. His face is soft, a faint smile is on his lips. His eyes look warm as they seem to look me over and it makes my stomach do a flip.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks, his eyes meeting mine.

"Right" I nod, suddenly feeling nervous. "You remember that bonfire, three months ago? And we... you know?"

I watch as he smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah."

"Well...erm..." I stutter, twiddling my fingers.

"Just spit it out, Cal, we haven't got all day" he sighs.

"Fine..." I say, looking up to meet his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows rise and his eyes become the size of dinner plate. His mouth is dropped open as he stares at me in disbelief, his arms by his sides. His eyes move from mine to my stomach, where my large top his the small bump.

"Pre...pregnant?" he stutters. "You're sure? And its mine?"

"Yes" I nod. "I've never been with anyone else."

He walks up to me, one arm going around my waist and one going under my top to rest on my tummy. He lets out a little laugh. "Mine..."

"Your...your not mad?" I ask in confusion. This was not the reaction that I was expecting. Not at all.

"How can I be mad?" he smiles at me, his forehead resting against mine. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

I feel my eyes prickle with tears as a smile breaks across my face. I find myself laughing in disbelief. Just from his reaction I know that he's going to want to be involved with our baby's life. Paul's going to be there for our child, he's going to be the daddy it'll need.

The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch, saying we better move our butts and hurry to our next class. I pull away from Paul, the moment broken and I feel my cheeks heat. I grab my bag off the desk, putting it on my shoulders before heading towards the door. Paul grabs my arm, pulling me back to face him.

"What does this make us?" he questions.

Biting my lip, I shrug. "Friends?"

For a moment he look a little let down, hurt even maybe before he quickly smiles. "Yeah...friends."

He drops my wrist and I say goodbye, quickly heading for the door. I make my way towards last lesson English feeling lighter and happier. I swipe at my cheeks as I walk, trying to get rid of the tracks from the tears of joy.

I ignore the curious looks that I get from the other students and walk to my seat, sitting down happily next to Kim. When gives me a questioning look and I quickly tell her what happened in a whisper. She squeals with happiness, throwing her arms around me as she squeezes me tight.

We both sit back in our chairs as watch as Paul comes into the classroom, I forgot we have English together. There's a dreamy kind of smile of his face as he takes the seat behind us, dropping his books on his desk without a thought.

"So" Kim says as Mr Dunham begins to teach. "What's going to happen with your parents?"

"Well we know what will happen" I reply. "I've been looking around for the past couple of weeks. There's an apartment near the beach, real cheap too... I would be able to afford it."

"Calleigh, they won't kick you out" she tells me, looking at me with sadness.

I shrug. "If if they don't, I'll need my own place soon enough. It'll be easier if I just move out sooner. I've wanted to move out for a while now anyway."

Kimmy sighs, nodding.

We fall back into silence and listen as Mr Dunham continues to talk about our assignment. Its practically the easiest we've ever had, or at least I think it is. All we have to do is write a eight page story with a hidden message in the plot. Due to spending a lot of time reading, I hope I will be able to stroll through this task. We never know though.

"You have two weeks to complete this assignment" He says, handing out some paper. How thoughtful of him. "No longer. I advise to plan it before you begin to write. Can you also write in only black ink, please."

"Doe it, like, have to be real or can it be, like, made up or something?" Teresa Morta asks, chewing her gum loudly.

"I, like, think we can, like, write how ever we, like, want, like. Yeah?" I say lowly, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up!" Kim elbows me in the side, laughing.

"Do you, like, even think she knows, like, how to write a story, like?" Paul whispers to us, making us laugh.

Mr Dunham gives us a stern look, telling us to stop. "It can be on anything you like, Teresa, just make sure it makes sense. Anyway, pack your things up, the bells about to do."

I shove my paper and book into the bag. Ugh, I have to do that Math homework tonight. I glare at the hated Maths book, wishing it would just evaporate or something. Its my worse subject, even though I am in advanced placement. I hate it and wish my dad hadn't of pushed me to take higher level.

"I'll see you tonight" Kim says, hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too" I smile, waving at her as I head to the car.

I got in the car, my mind starting to go towards tonight. The bonfire. I'll be fine, nothing will happen. I won't be drinking or anything like that, I can't damage the baby. I'll just take a bottle of coke with me and sit by the fire. Everything will go smoothly, it has to...

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review with any thoughts you have, may they be good or bad. **


End file.
